Hell's gate
by moonsmile931
Summary: The gates between heaven and hell had open into our world. 2 years later the human race is quickly close to extinction. Only one demon can save the last hope for humanity in this apocalypse. Warning: this fic may have a grammar and misspelled problems so if your the kind of person who doesn't like this then please refrian yourself from reading this story becase III DON'T CAREEE TY
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: The gates between heaven and hell had open into our world. 2 years later the human race is quickly close to extinction. Only one demon can save the last hope for humanity in this apocalypse.**_

_**Warning: bad grammar or misspelling so if you don't like it. Don't read it.**_

_**I owned nothing! =D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S

_Slowly I closed my eyes, so I could stop staring at the red flames that surrounds my body. The pain that feels my skin that disappear into the red flames. I close my eyes even tighter, trying to ignore the pain that my body was feeling now. But is becoming very difficult to ignore it with all the screaming that was filling up my ears. The screaming of innocent children crying for their mother while their body's slowly roosted into the fire not even knowing how to put it out. The ground shake while all the tall buildings burn and fall into the ground._

_While the ground was full with fired and smoke the sky was fill up with strong winds that made the clouds spin around until it touch the ground, gray clouds pour down with drops of rain, trying to put out the fired that was making so much destruction. But no matter how much it rain the fired just got even worse by the minute._

_The cries of a beautiful voice of a woman could be heard in the air. Pleading and praying for forgiveness from her children for the sufurness they were going through in the moment._

_How the heck did this all started? One minute everything was fine and then all of the sudden this happen. For what we had done to deserve such a cruel punishment. Is this truly the end for all of us? Then if it shall be this way. Then let god help us to get through this alive._

S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S

"Get back here you little punk."

"Yeah were not going to hurt you, we just want to take out your intestines and eat them."

"Idiot! Don't you ever learn that you're not supposed to tell your victim what's going too happened to them!"

"Well sorry motherfucker! But this is your entire fault in the first place. If you wouldn't had let the stupid girl out of your side this wouldn't had happened."

"That's because I had to get that stupid fat ass of yours get unstuck out of the toilet."

"OH THAT IS IT! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU DOWN FUCKER!"

"BRING IT FATASS!"

While the two guys argue against each other they failed to see a shadow running away from them. She carefully took each step while she ran fast not wanting the two guys to capture her again. When she made sure that she wasn't follow. The girl stops and took a deep breath. Now that she wasn't in the shadows her face could be seeing perfectly. She had brown hair that was tied up like a pony tail and green eyes. The girl looks like she was about 13 or 14 years old. She was wearing a pink dress and some brown boots.

"Oh dear, what I'm going to do once does mean guys start to look for me again. I mean I was lucky to get away from them this time. But I don't want to get back with them again." The girl said to herself. Then moments later a sound of a crystal breaking alarm the girl that her captives were closed by.

"She's not here." The voice of a big guy said.

"We'll keep on looking! You know what would happen to us if the boss knew that we let her meal escape." His companion warns.

"I know that! Don't need to remind me bird face." He responded.

Hearing that the voices that were coming closer to where she was. The girl quickly started to search for a place for her to hide. She spotted a small building for her to hide until her captives walk away. Quickly entering inside the abandon building she was greeted by the smell of oil. It appears this small building used to be a garage. It didn't look like it with all the burn and broken stuff. But when she went into the part of garage were you put the cars it definitely looks like a garage. Hearing movements from where she just came reminded her the reason why she enter the building in the first place and quickly search for a place to hide. She was going to attempt to hide in one of the black big trash cans when a voice came from behind her.

"Who the heck give you permission to enter into my hideout girl?" said a calmly voice of a young man. She turns around to see the person that was speaking to her. Green eyes met with crystal blue. The guy look about 20 to 21 he had blond spiky hair and his cloths wear black with a metal that looked like a wolf on one of his shoulders. She was to stunned by his beauty that didn't notice were her captives enter the room until they spoke.

"There you are! We been searching for you every where you brat. Now come a long nice and easy and we'll give you a less punishment for you." Threaten the fat one.

"Friends of yours?" the blond guy ask to the girl. She look back at him as if begging for his help. That was enough of an answer for him to step in front her in a protective way. "Listen you dumdasses I don't care who the fuck you are or what you are. But I swear that if you don't leave my property by the count of 3 I'm going make your lives worse than hell." The blonde guy said his voice sounding darker and murderess.

"Get the fuck out of this pretty boy. All we want is the girl and if you intent to stand in our way. I guess we don't have another choice than to kill you along the way." Said the skinny guy.

"Oh yummy I finally get to eat something without getting to hear a complain about it afterwards." The fat guy said.

"Is there anything else that you think of besides food?" the skinny guy asks. The both were facing each other now that they didn't notice when the blonde guy turn around and took the girls hand into her eyes so she couldn't see anything.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean I always like to-" the fat guy was cut out sentence when a large sword penetrate his neck sending the rest of his big body against the wall. Turning his blue eyes to the other one he glare. "You only got another 3 seconds so that you can get out of my property before I kill you." The warning was more than enough to make the skinny guy to start to run away from him.

The blonde guy lowered his silver sword while he looks into the direction to were the body of the fat guy was thrown only to see a pile of ashes on the ground.

"You can take your hands way from your eyes now." He said while he wipes the blood from his sword with a tissue.

"Thank you so much mister! If it wouldn't had been for you I don't know what would had happened to me." The girl said while walking closer to the blonde guy.

"It was nothing really. But next time you found yourself in a situation like that just remember not to invade others people's privacy." He responded causing the girl to chuckle a little.

"I'll make sure I remember that next time. By the way my name is Aerith Gainsborough But you can just call me Aerith and you're is if I may ask?" Aerith ask.

There was a moment of silence before the blonde guy spoke up. "Cloud….. My name is Cloud Strife, But you can just called me Cloud." Cloud said while he laughing a little.

"Well Cloud now that we know a little more from each other can I ask you a favor?" Aerith ask looking at Cloud until he knob in agreement. "I know that this is to much of asking from me but would you mind being my body guard." She asks while Cloud raise an eye brown. "A body guard?" he ask and Aerith knob in return.

"Yes a body guard, you see I accidently got lost while traveling with my friends. I've been trying to looked for them again but by the thing you just saw earlier explains that things hadn't been going to well in the process. So will you do it pretty please." Aerith said while making eye puppies with her eyes.

"Fine I'll help you get back with your friends." Cloud responded.

"Oh thank you so much Cloud you can't imagine how much grateful I am to you right now." Aerith said while giving Cloud a quick hug out of excitement.

"Guess if I'm going to help to get back to your friends then we better leave as soon as we can. Before unwanted visitors decided to visit us." Cloud said walking into a big object cover with a big green sheet. Pulling green sheet away a site of a big black golden motorcycle was greeted on sight. Turning the engines on Cloud looks at Aerith. "What you're waiting for get hop in." does where the only words needed for Aerith to quickly sat behind of Cloud while she hold herself tight as the motorcycle started to move. She was happy that at least she got someone to protect her now. But she couldn't avoid this feeling that this was the start of a new problem for the both of them.

S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C

A large growled echo inside the building. Inside a room the body of the skinny guy lay lifeless on the floor while the other was punching the wall.

"Useless piece of junk. You ask them a simple task to look out on a 13 year girl and what do I get? That the stupid fuckers had lost her from their hands. I guess I never should have depended on does fools….. Yazoo!" the dark figured call. As soon as he said it a guy with silver hair appear on the door step.

"You called me master?" the silver guy ask.

"I don't care what it takes put bring me back the girl. She's very important for the plan that I have in mind. I don't want to know how you do it just get her back." The dark figure requested.

"As you wish my master." The silver guy bow to the dark figure and left the room.

Whoever was the person to be foolish enough to get in his way had another thing coming on his way. No one was going to stop him from getting what he wanted even if it was the devil himself.

S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S

**So what do you think is it? Did you like it? Did you heated it? I don't care witch ever it is. Just please Review.**

**Hope you looked forward for the next chapter =D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: The gates between heaven and hell had open into our world. 2 years later the human race is quickly close to extinction. Only one demon can save the last hope for humanity in this apocalypse.**

**Warning: bad grammar or misspelling so if you don't like it. Don't read it.**

**I absolutely owned nothing! I hope you enjoy!**

_S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S_

A few hours have pass since Cloud and Aerith had left the city. Most of the ride had been silence other than some demons that they had to take down along the way and about an hour later they had made it to the next city witch Aerith believe that her friends had to cross the city on along their journey. The both of them spent at least two hours searching every inch of the city trying to find any signs of life. But so far they hadn't found anyone other than some bother some low classes demons on their path.

So far it appear that Aerith friends already went through this city. It was getting dark now so Cloud suggested that they should stay put for the night. It wasn't safe to travel on the night do to that demons were most active at night rather than the day. Even if you had the finest weapons against demons and decided to travel at night it would just be an attempt of suicide.

As the sun came down it was becoming even colder by the minute. Looking for shelter to protect them from the cold. They decided to stay on a supermarket building. Luckily some of the can food had survived and was still available to eat. Cloud took some time to collected some magazine pages that was scatter around the building and used a fire material to put it on fire. Well at least they wouldn't had to suffer from the cold tonight.

The both of them sat down in front of the campfire trying to suck in the warm from the flames. Hollows and growls could be heard from the outside of the supermarket. Aerith was becoming a little scared about it until Cloud somehow knew what she was feeling and sat next to her assuring her that if anything happened that she wasn't alone. Aerith somehow felt so safe and relive that Cloud was next to her that she closed her eyes while lying against Cloud's shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep. Cloud himself was beginning to close his eyes trying to gain some of his strength for the journey tomorrow. But then he opens his eyes again when he heard a movement close to them. Carefully placing Aerith on the floor he took out another material from his pocket and cast a shield barrier around her just in case if anything were too happened.

Taking his big silver sword with him Cloud walks to the direction from where the noise came from. Paying attention to his surroundings not even missing the slightest movement that could caught his eye. Getting to the place where he heard the noise Cloud quickly notice that the emergency doors to get to the rooftop was on the floor. So something was indeed inside the building, trying to sense the force shield that he cast on Aerith told him that the shield was on perfect status. If one of the demons did indeed got in it would not had hesitated to take her about know. So that means either it got from the inside out or the bastard just wanted his attention.

Taking one more look to the direction from where Aerith was Cloud started to walk the stairs. At each stair step he took Cloud could feel the presence of the demon becoming each time stronger and he could already feel that this was no ordinary low class demon he was going to fight with. No this one felt on a much stronger level.

When Cloud finished walking up the stairs he took a deep breath before he open the door and stood outside. Taking a look around him Cloud sees that there's none one around. But that couldn't be possible because he could perfectly feel the presence of the demon. He must be hiding then.

"Show yourself you coward! I know you're here somewhere I can sense you nearby so there's no point in hiding." As soon as Cloud said it a dark cloud appear in front of him and when the smoke clear up Yazoo was on the plain sight.

"I see that you're not as stupid as I thought you would be human. Just by the fact that you knew that I was there tells me that you're no ordinary one are you? Whichever the case that would just makes things much interested that I expected instead of just killing you easily and taking the girl from you." Yazoo said smirking.

"Then I hope you enjoy getting your ass kick because that's not going to happened that easily." Cloud responded.

"So eager to meet with your dead are you? Well then let's not keep you waiting and be prepare to meet your end." Yazoo said while taking a long silver gun and fired at Cloud a few rounds. Swinging his sword quickly Cloud block all the bullets that were shot at him while he took one of the pieces of his sword and swing an attack causing Yazoo to take a few steps back.

"Don't under estimate me just because of what I am." Cloud said getting ready to attack.

"Like that would make a difference in this fight." Yazoo responded and Cloud step forward to launch an attack which was quickly dodge by Yazoo. Flying in the air Yazoo fired another round of bullets to Cloud which he block it with his sword. Reconnecting the piece of his sword Cloud concentrate a blue force at the top of if big sword. Witch he send a blue line of energy towards Yazoo causing the other to fall down and almost crash against the floor if it wasn't for the black wings that appear from behind allowing him to slow down and fly up. "Looks like you're as weak as you appear to be human." Yazoo said while raising his silver gun to take a good aim at Cloud. "Enough fooling around let's begin our real battle and you better not hold back because if you do. You will be ending up dead by seconds and trust me I want this fight to be good." Yazoo said while some growls could be heard getting closer to where they stand. Looks like their little spear has brought them unwanted attention.

"Same goes in here." Cloud responded while he moves forward to make another attack. At the back of his mind Cloud was hoping that this unwanted attention wouldn't go to where Aerith was. It would be difficult to fight with this guy while trying to protect Aerith. But at least he hope that if it happened she would know how to defend herself until he was done with this bastard.

With that last thought Cloud swung his big sword towards the floor sending little pieces of rocks to Yazoo making it hard for him to block them. Seeing as Yazoo had left his defenses down Cloud went for the strike and hit Yazoo sending him crashing to the next close building that was close to the supermarket. 'Hang in there Aerith I'll be back to help you soon.' Cloud thought as he went to the other building were Yazoo had crash on.

_S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S_

_The pain_

_The screaming_

_The destruction._

_Looking all around her all she could see were flames. Flames that were guarantee for our destruction. Our end. Is this how she was going to die? What had she done so wrong to pay the price for someone else mistake. Is she the one who should pay the price?_

_She try to stay strong so she could survive all this. She kept on running while holding the hand of the woman that was beside her. They kept on running but no matter where we went there were flames everywhere and in the end they got stuck between walls of flames none where to escape. The women turn around and took out a neckles around her neck. She look at it carefully it had black strings with a little sphere that was shining with the color of the trees. The woman put it carefully around her neck while she spoke. "No matter what happens always protect this neckles no matter what. Witch it would help you in the end and it would protect you from the flames. Remember my dear you are now the last hope for humanity. The last one's from our race….. a Cetra. When the time comes someone from your own kind would come for you and protect you. Do what you must to guy his poor heart into the light. You're our only hope Aerith…. take care." Then the woman pull back while she try to reach her again but she couldn't because of the green transparent wall that surrounded me. Aerith stand still for hours closing my eyes while she heard the screaming from the women as she dies slowly from the flames. Aerith couldn't had done anything she felt useless standing there and doing nothing waiting until the screams died down._

Opening her eyes she quickly sat up while taking rapid short breaths. 'it was all just a dreams.' Aerith thought with relive she didn't wanted to go through all that again. Taking a few minutes until her breathing was back to normal she took a look at her surrounding and notices that Cloud wasn't there. "Where could he have gone to?" Aerith ask to herself as she stood up. "Cloud? Cloud where are you?" a moving shadow caught her sight. She walk to where the shadow came from but stop walking when she saw another shadow past by from behind her. "Cloud is that you? If it is you stop snick in around me is not funny." Hearing a deep growling from behind told her that this wasn't Cloud. Before she could have the time to run the demon move towards her and attack her. Aerith put her hands in front of her face waiting for the impact. But it never came slowly opening her eyes Aerith saw that she was surrounded by the same shield that protect her from the flames 2 years ago. Looking down to her neckles Aerith saw that it was shining and the light was sending a safe feeling to Aerith. The demon was still trying to attack and break the shield. But the shield showed no signs of breaking anytime soon. Not wasting anytime to stand around and wait Aerith ran away from the demon that was attacking her. Seeing the door from where the demon came from Aerith ran up the stair as quickly as she could. When she got at the end of the stairs she walks through the door and turn around to close the door avoiding for the demon to catch her. 'Few at least I'm safe for now.' She thought but quickly take back her words when she saw almost like 10 demons on the same rooftop. 'Or maybe not.' Looks like she got herself into some deep trouble that she already was.

_S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S_

Dodging the last bullet that Yazoo sent him. Cloud falls to the ground from exhaustion. The stupid bastard was manipulating the other demons to attack him at the same time. It was becoming a very difficult battle with having his mind in two places at the same time. He was worried about Aerith's the barrier that he put around her was already broken and he could sense that she was already in danger. While at the same time the battle with Yazoo wasn't going any better. Each time he manages to get close to the bastard he uses a demon and uses as a shield to defend himself from the attack. This is the exact reason why he likes to work alone. He had always had worked alone but when Aerith ask him if he could help her find her friend. He felt like if he should help her. Like if he was born to do so. He didn't regretted saying yes but it was becoming very bothersome to worry about someone while fighting.

Hearing a crack sound brought Cloud from his though and he looked up to see Yazoo pointing his gun at him. "This has been fun while it lasted at least. You're no ordinary human I could give you that but it wasn't enough to beat me. Tell me human got any last words to say before I pull my trigger." Yazoo ask while smirking victorious.

"Why do you go through all of this just to get her?" Cloud ask sounding like he was out of breath. Yazoo look at him with a 'are you serious asking that at this moment?' but quickly push it off. "Are does really the last words you're going to say?" Yazoo ask while Cloud nodded. "Fine I tell you, that at least I could give you before I blow up your heads up. You see she has something that we need. A neckles if you may say, that neckles holds the power that we need to completed our ritual." Yazoo was stop when Cloud asks. "A ritual?" "Yes a ritual, a ritual that would help our master free the god of fire, the lord of darkness, the one who causes this destruction in the first place…can you guess who it is."Yazoo said while Cloud eyes whinnied like a plate of blue orbs. "Chaos.." He slowly whisper. "Yes, Chaos he would be the one to free all of us from all the pain that Cosmos has brought into us. A new era would commence once we had completed our ritual. But never mind that is not like you're going to live for long to watched it anyway. Prepare to say goodbye." Yazoo said ready to pull the trigger.

'Looks like I got no choice but to used that. But that would raise the suspicious from the other demons and they would know where I'm at. But if I don't do it, It would truly be the end for all humanity."Closing his eyes Cloud concentrated while a glow of red surrounded his body. "What the hell are you doing?" Cloud heard Yazoo said but pay it now mind as he release the red energy Causing a big explosion.

_S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S_

Aerith slowly back away hoping that none of the demons wouldn't notice that she was there. Feeling the bumps that were coming from behind told her that the demon from earlier was trying to break it. Aerith fails to make her presences unknown when a pair of white eyes look over to where she was. The demon growl hard telling the other ones that they weren't alone. Now she was indeed in trouble, all 10 demons where ready to go and attack Aerith when a big explosion nearby catch their attention.

The darkness was quickly filled up by a bright orange color how could it be morning already. Aerith look up in the sky and saw a sight than caught up her breath. Red crimson flames fly up in the sky in a shape of a bird… no it look more like a phoenix. The flames from the phoenix wings drop down into the city where it ever flies over. This reminded Aerith of that terrible day that happened 2 years ago but something was different about this time. The flames were not causing destruction other than to burn down the demons that was surrounding her.

Suddenly a ball of fire stop in front of her making a shape of a small bird that looked like the giant phoenix that was still flying in the sky. "_Is not safe here Miss Aerith we should get away from here as soon as we can._" The small bird said. It talked? Did this flame bird just talk to her. "_No time for asking questions Miss Aerith you can do that later for now just follow me."_ The bird said as it sent a ball of fire towards the closed door taking down the demon that was behind it. Aerith didn't know if she could trust the flame creature but something told her that it was either that or something worse.

Following the small bird Aerith looked up at the sky and she could still see the phoenix flying around the city. If Aerith wouldn't had been so terrified of fire she would had thought that the creature look beautiful. But she knew that beautiful things didn't appear as deadly as they really are. Taking one last looked at the golden bird Aerith put her full concentration on following the small bird. She kept on wondering where the heck Cloud was when she needed him. But even worse she hopes that he was ok.

_S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C..S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C_.

It only took them about 10 minutes of walking and sneaking around until they got out of the city. As soon as they made it out the small bird told her to stay there until his master came and pick her up before it desperate along with the giant phoenix. Aerith sat there doing nothing wondering who this Master was. Who the heck could he or she be?

Hearing the sounds of engines coming closer to her Aerith looks up to see the face of Cloud. "Wait so you're the master of the bird that help me back then." She ask Cloud and he gave him a look that was saying 'what are you talking about?' But decided to ignore it. "Hope on I would explain everything in do time. For now let's just worried about catching up with your friends." Cloud responded and Aerith didn't hesitated to hope on and wrap her arms around Cloud. She didn't knew what the heck happened back there or why does it have anything to do with Cloud. But she knew that she could trust him as long as he trusted her.

_S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.C.S.C..C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C.S.C_.

**Me: Finally I'm finished with chapter 2! God it wasn't easy to write the battle scene between Cloud and Yazoo but I did try to describe the action as much as I could. I just hope that you all like it.**

**Yazoo: I'm definitely too much OCC in this story**.

**Me: Come on I just think that a cocky Yazoo couldn't hurt anyone once in a while.**

**Fenrir: at least you're in the story so why do you complain.**

**Me:O.0 Fenrir how the heck did you get in here!**

**Fenrir: Through the door like anybody else. Anyway I was bored so I decided to walk by and say hello.**

**Cloud: Nothing good comes when you're are nearby.**

**Fenrir: (takes out a piece of silver hair from his pocket) you're right Cloud. Nothing good could happen when I'm nearby. I've come do delivered some bad luck.**

**Me: (points at the silver hair in Fenrir's hands)wait is that Seph-**

**Sephiroth: WHO WAS THE STUPID MOTHERFUCKER THAT DARE TO CUT MY HAIR WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!**

**Fenrir: (points at me) she did it.**

**Me:O.0 NO I DIDN'T YOU DID!**

**Sephiroth: (takes out masume and walks towards me)**

**Me: uh-oh…(runs out of the room screaming with Sephiroth chancing her back)**

**Yazoo: she's toast**

**Cloud: I just feel sorry about her.**

**Fenrir: Anyway Happy thanxsgiving! =P**

**Aerith:Please review!=D**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFG I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I have been unable to update this story for a while and let me tell you that the reason was that I was trying to catch up with some of my other story's updates. But nevermind that the thing is already done and the 3 chapter is here!=D I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**WARNING: Anything that you may find wrong in this chapter moonsmile931 doesn't make herself responsible for it.**

**I don't owned FF7… I OWEND NOTHING!(except for the story tee-hee *evil grin*)**

* * *

><p>Inside a big conference room sat 5 figures around the big large table, they sat there in silence until one of them spoke.<p>

"This emergency meeting better be important and not just a waste of my time,yo. I was about to torture a pitiful human and then you ruin all the fun when you call." One of the figures says.

"Oh shut up! Nobody in this room cares what important stuff you got to do outside this walls." Responded another figure.

"Watch it beauty face I don't care if you're a women I would still beat you up if you keep this up." He said mad.

"Well all that I'm seen is you talk put not doing anything about it." The women figure said amuse.

"I'm gonna-" "That's enough you two sit down and keep your mouths shut." Said the figure that was at the ends of the tables. The both of them just grumble something under their breaths and sat back into their seats.

The man sitting and the end of the table stood up from his and started to walk around the room. "First before we begin this meeting, I would like to apologies for the suddenly be summon you here without knowing what the reason is. But I'm sure that all your troubles would get better when you find out the reason why for the sudden meeting." The man stops talking to sat back into his chair to relax on it. Nobody dare to even speak a single word in the process. "Last night at 9:30 p.m. our radars had located a strange force coming from the North America. We made some research at finding out what it was, the results came saying that the energy came from the same person that we been looking for all along." As soon as the man finish the room was soon fill up with whispers.

"Was about god damn time we found the bastard, I can finally get my 20 dollars back that he borrow from me." A man with red hair said while the person next to him roll his eyes.

"Even thought we manage to find the location where he's at, I doubt that Strife would be so stupid as to stick around the same place." Another one in the room said.

"That's precisely why I call this an emergency meeting, now that we now Strife's location we need to act fast before we manage to lost him again." Said the leader.

"I'll go" suddenly said a man he had long black hair and red eyes. He had been sitting silence listening to the entire conversation.

"and why should you do it?" ask the red headed.

"Because I was the one who train Cloud, therefore I and myself alone know his strengths and weaknesses." The black hair man responded.

"….Very well your allow the mission to go and take Strife down and in the mean time the rest of you made sure to be ready for the follow event to come, that is all dismiss." Said the leader and left the room along with everyone else.

* * *

><p>Kneeling down to look over through some leftover that look like a campfire Cloud puts his left hand closer to notice that it was still a bit warm. "They must have left this place a few hours ago." He said has he stood up and look at Aerith. "We would be able to catch up with them if we start to move now."<p>

"I know, I'm just so excited to see my friends again. Thank you Cloud if it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to be this close as to finding them again." Aerith said as she hugged Cloud from her joy making Cloud to blush a little by the sudden contact. "Save your thank yous' when the job is done not before." He gently push her away and started to walk away.

"You know I'm starting to think that you're just embarrassed when people are grateful to you." Aerith said as she walked beside Cloud.

" What makes you think that?" Cloud asked.

"Because every time I said thank you, you always have a blush on your face afterwards." Aerith responded with a grin on her face. Then Cloud stop walking for a second before he look directly into her eyes. "it's just…nobody has been grateful to me before, to hear you said thank you brings me a joy that I haven't felt before in a long time." He said as he started to walk again. Aerith didn't say anything further understanding that the subject maybe bring bad memories to Cloud.

Walking out of the building Cloud headed to were his motorcycle Fenrir, But was suddenly stop when he heard someone shout at him. "LOOK DOWN BELOW!" The person said as it knocked over Cloud and him into the floor. Cloud's vision was blurry by white along with screams of Aerith asking if they were ok feeling the weight pushing him against the floor Cloud began to feel mad. "Get the heck of me asshole." He shouted at the person.

"Oppss…sorry about that." The man said as it stood up helping Cloud stand up along with him. "You're not hurt are yah?" the man asked. Cloud shook his head while he took a look towards the person who suddenly jump at him he had black spiky hair and purple green eyes and he had white wings? "Are you one of the guardians of Cosmos?" Cloud asked without thinking.

The black hair guy look at him suspiciously. "Yeah the one and only…but how did you know I was one." He ask. "Because of your wings." Cloud responded while the guy looked like he just wanted to smack himself in the head.

"Right looks to obvious doesn't? anyway name's Zack Fair is nice to meet you…." Zack said stopping not knowing what their names were.

"Cloud my name is Cloud and this one over here is Aerith." Cloud responded while Aerith responded an 'nice to meet you.' To Zack.

"Well is a pleasure to meet you Cloud and Aerith!" Zack said with a happy smile on his face. "Seriously you cannot tell how I'm glad I'm to found you guys. Let me tell you spending 3 days without anybody to talk to is a real torture." He said as he put a hand over his chest making it looked like he was heartbroken.

"Um, Zack was it? May I ask why did you suddenly fell down from the sky." Aerith asked looking a little shy.

"Yes of course, you see I was on my way minding my owned busyness when suddenly a wave current cause my wings to get stuck together, making me fall down and crash into Cloud over here." Zack responded while Cloud makes a growl noise under his breath.

"Well it was nice to meet you but I'm afraid that we got no time to stick around to chat with you, come on Aerith," Cloud said on an annoying tone as he started to walk towards his back soon follow by Aerith.

"Hey, can you at least answer me a question of mine before you go?" Zack ask as he step in front of Cloud.

"What?"The blonde headed ask getting more annoying of Zack.

"Have you guys seen anyone on your way here by the name of Aerith Gainsborough?" he ask while Cloud look at him like if he was dumb or what.

"Yeah, That's my name." Aerith responded to Zack question and in a matter of minutes she was embrace by two strong arms that spin her around in circles. "Thank god I finally found you, your friends had been sick and worry about you." Zack said with a big grin on his face.

"My friends?" Aerith ask in disbelieved and also distracted at how good it felt when she was embrace by these arms.

"Yeah they ask me if I could go and search for you so I could bring you back to them, after all it is formal for a cosmos warrior to help those who are needed." He responded.

"So you know where they are right now?" Cloud ask.

"Of course I do otherwise I would have said that I was lost."Zack responded with a big 'duh' when he finish. This cause for Cloud's blood run quicker at how mad that he was right now. **'Stupid happy of a bastard puppy wanna be**.' Cloud thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" Zack suddenly ask making Cloud jump by surprise a little. "I just said that out loud didn't i?" he ask while the both of them nodded. "Whatever." Cloud mutter to himself and started to walk away from Aerith and Zack.

"What's his problem?" Zack ask to Aerith. "He's just not used to be surrounded by people who have more hyper than the others." Aerith responded as she heard Cloud yell at them to hurry up that he hasn't have all day.

"Well someone has to teach him to have some good manners towards other people and that some is going to be me." Zack said with a devious grin that sent chills down her spine.

'So I'm a puppy wanna be ha? Well get ready because this puppy is going to teach you how to behave….Chocobo head. "He thought to himself as he started laughing evilly, making a dark aura surrounding him. Oh yeah this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Please review!=D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: i don't make myself responsible for anything wrong in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was a very hot day for anything breathing to stand the heat especially without any wind coming from any direction. The sun rays where becoming eving stronger as the middle of the day came by. Deciding that they should take a break and get away from the sun until of course the rays of the heat become a bit less stronger that it already was.<p>

"Whosh! i'm beat just standing under the sun like that has made me sweat from all over." Zack said as he take off his shirt and folded to get it dry from his sweat.

"i know right! i thought i was going to die from hydriation if i had to stand another second out there." reply Arieth as she as well took her short pink sweater that she had on. "Ah that feels so much better." she said as she sat down against a big rock.

Putting Fenrir on a safe place Cloud got his weapon out of Fenrir and place it on his back. Then went over where Zack and Aerith where making themselves comftrable. "We should probrably stay in put until the sun comes down a pit so we can continue to move, On the meantime i'll go over town and search for any water and food while the two of you try cool off from your heat." said Cloud as both of the people infront of him look at him with shocking faces.

"Spiky is it just me or are you seriously not being effected by the temperature out there?" Zack said pointing at Cloud notecing that he didn't even have break a sweat like the rest of them."Like seriously with all does clothes you have on, you should have proprably be sweating by now put your not." Pointed Zack as Aerith nodded in agreement.

Taking a deep breath Cloud decided to calm down before he beat the crap out of the spiky idiot that was infront of him. You see it has been already 3 days since he meet _'Zack Fair'_ if that was his real name, and ever since the day he accedently insulted Zack outloud the black-hair moron or more like a dumbass or more like- well he would say something much worser put let's stick with thoes for now ok?

Anyway ever since that day Zack has been bugging him by trying to play pathetic pranks on him when he was asleep. Firts was dump a bucked of water over him witch he obvesly fail because Cloud never let's his guard down in the first place. After he's prank attemp Cloud hit the black-hair idiot saying that they shouldn't waste all the water that they would need for such a waste as to used it as a prank. Seriously what kind of idiot does that, none right? execpt for dumbasses like him of course. Later after that Zack decided to ask him all this random and stupid questions for no reason just to get under his nerves. Seriosly it always was _'What's your favorite color?_'or _'Do you like burrito_s'or _'Have you ever a crockcrouch because i have'_(0.0) or the most emberessment of all of them. '_Are you a Virgin Cloud because you sure do look like it_.'

It was already driving him nuts and the only thing that he got if he fight back with that idiot was a big headached that would last for hours until he went to sleep. So he decided that instead of fighting and insulting out loud he would just try to get along until he gets Aerith back to her friends and finally could get away from this guy. put for the moment he was going to keep his insults to himself and try to get along with the stupid gurdian in the main time.

Releasing a sigh Cloud responded. "i used to live in the dessert for a couple of years before i move back into the U.S. so obviesly i got used to their temperatures while i was there and trust me this is nothing like being under the heated waves of the dessert." said Cloud as he grin down at Zack.

Releasing a nervous sigh Zack responded. "Seriously much worser than this? well i'm glad that i didn't decided to visit there other wise i would have turn into a water pool a long time ago." he said laughing loudly at his own joke. _'Good maybe that way things would be more quieter like it used to be._' thought Cloud as he turn around and walk away.

"HEY CLOUD! MAKE SURE TO BRING SOME EXTRA CLOTHES THAT YOU CAN FIND CAUSE I OBVIESLY DON'T SMELL GOOD IN THIS CLOTHES."Zack yell after him has he mutter 'whatever' and started to search around the small town.

Checking every car for any fuel that may be of use for Fenrir. Cloud went and check over each small building and brought with him everything that may be avelible or usefull for him. Opening the drain on the restroom he notice that there was still clean water running over the pipes. Taking his time to get as much as water as possible seen that this was one chance of a lot to find clean water still running around. Cloud got enough water that may bbe needed for Aerith and Zack, obviesly he didn't need to drink any water since he was already dead there was no point in worrying for dying of thrist.

So anyway after he was done doing that and finish searching all the other small buildings and houses, Cloud decided to look for the clothes that he ask for other wise if he return with any he knew that the idiot was going to bother him until he loses his mind. Shaking his head to get his mind out of that terrible though Cloud decided to get it done with it as quickly as possible.

Gettin into one off the buildings that look like the used to be for clothe. He went over into the back of the store where most of the things that somehow survive where still inside brown boxes. Not caring about what type of clothes where inside he just gather a few boxes before he pick them up and head over to get back with Aerith and the idiot put stop when he felt someone behind him.

"I knew that the moment when i release my summon beast that they finally knew where exactly was i located, put i didn't expect them to send someone for my capture that fast, especially sent _'you_' after me. isn't that right Vincent." Cloud said amuse as he put the boxes down and turn around to meet with his old sensei.

"They figure that i was the only person that was close enough to you to know where you are going."Vincent respondend with a cold voice before he smile a little and continue. "Can't not say that i don't blame you for turning against Chaos, i knew that when the moment that happen you wouldn't hesitated turning your back and betray Chaos for the sake of humen kind." said Vincent as he laid against one of the walls.

"Like i would let that bastard eliminate humankind just because his bored out of his life." Cloud said as he stop for a second before he continue. "Put as you can already see my attemps where not good enough seen as half of almost all population is dead." he said while he tighten his knuckles from the rage that was already bulding up inside of him.

"You did what you thought was the best judgement at that moment, neither of those lives loss are you fault and you know that right?" Vincent ask reciving a nod of agreement from his student. "And besides seen as you used to be one of the Guardians of Chaos...none the less one of his royal guards makes you a more important target to hunt down because of your betrayal. They won't hesitated to hunt you down especially that you stole the seal to open the gate to this world."

"So that's why they send you here right, for the seal to the gate?" Cloud ask as Vicent nobs in response. "I just came to warn you that their already down your tail, So you better be preparate to fight the others because the next time you face one of them is not going to end up like a reunion chat like the two of us got to have at the moment." Vincent said as he got up from the wall and started to walk away. "Vincent." Cloud call for him for a second before the dark-hair man look behind at him to see what he wanted to say. bowoing his head he mutter 'Thank You' Vincent nodded in response as he quickly left and desaparate into the shadows like he always does.

Gathering the boxes Cloud quickly stood up and head back to where Aerith and Zack where already asleep laying against each other's back's for support. '_ in some kind of wierd way they look kinda cute together_.' Cloud thought to himself as he put the stuff that he gather on the ground." _you used to be one of the Guardians of Chaos...none the less one of his royal guards makes you a more important target to hunt down because of your betrayal. They won't hesitated to hunt you down especially that you stole the seal to open the gate to this world_." Vincent warning came back hunting his mind again. _'So i guess things are going to get serious from here on out huh?_' Cloud though as he look over the two people that where infront of him. ' _i better hurry up and finish with this promise before Aerith get's involve in this whole mess._' he though as he close his eyes and relaxes his body to take an afternoon nap.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you like it so far! =D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is moonsmile931 I just wanted to thank you all for favorite and alert and review this story. It really means a lot to me T.T… Anyway here's the next chapter of hell's gate hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it. ;D**

**Warning: I don't make myself responsible for anything wrong in this chapter. Ps. For all of you readers that are wondering what are the parings in this story well are this one's for now I guess Sephiroth x Cloud, Zack x Aerith.**

**Enjoy! ^.~**

* * *

><p>Back on a certain dark room a person sat patiently on a chair looking down at one of his servants as he was giving his daily report.<p>

"Has there been any word from Yazoo yet?" the person asks with a hint of bitterness under his breath. The person that was kneeling in front of him shocked his head saying that no there hasn't been any word yet.

"**DAMN IT!"** the person bangs his fist on the table that was in front of him. "Looks like none one can do their job right now these days…Kadaj I'm assigning you Yazoo's mission to bring back the girl and while you're at it find out what the heck happened to Yazoo. You may take someone else a long with you put you better do a good damn job and bring me back the girl no matter what the cost understood?" said the person that was sitting on the chair, The person that was kneeling in front of him stood up from the shadow only to reveal his silver-hair that reaches unto his shoulders a long with those green-cat eyes that almost made him look like a cat.

Bowing Kadaj puts a hand over his chest while he bows to his master once again as he responded. "As you wish my master, I shall not fail you on this mission." Kadaj said as he quickly left the room without another word to be said leaving his master behind on his deeps thoughts thinking how much he was going to enjoy himself once he got his hands on the foolish person who dear to cause him so much trouble. 'Yeah wait until I get my hands on you, fucker.'

* * *

><p>"So where are we heading from here." Ask a guy that almost look like Kadaj put the only difference was that he had very short hair. Getting on one of the motorcycle that where on the garage Kadaj quickly starts the engines as he answers. "Last time we receive word from Yazoo the pair were heading towards north, we'll follow the same way they went until we finally catch up to them." Pressing button that open the garage Kadaj was about to head out when the other stop him by asking. "Do you think that Yazoo is still alive?" Looking back at his brother Kadaj shook his head and said. "Even I don't know the answer for that Loz put let's hope that he is ok." Seen that his response put Loz a bit at easy the both quickly headed on their way to bring back the girl and to find out what the heck happened to their brother Yazoo.<p>

**3 Days Later.**

Finally after a few days going to city to city they finally arrive on the place where Yazoo said he was heading towards on his last update. They both of them decided to separate to cover more ground and see if there were any sings of the girl or their missing brother, finally after hours of searching Loz tell Kadaj with their communicators that he had finally found Yazoo but that he didn't look like he was in a very good shape.

Kadaj heads over there as fast as he could go worry to see how his little brother was doing put when he arrive and got a sight at his brother it almost made him want to vomited by the sight of him. His used to be green-eyes where white now and his skin was as dark as the ash that came out from a fire wood. Quickly not taking any more time he uses everything medical that he knows to save his to stable his brother's life and not let him die. A few hours later with the help from Loz who quickly manage to find some medical supplies from a nearby hospital the manage to save Yazoo's life for the moment.

Releasing a tired sigh Kadaj sits against a wall and tries to gain some of the energy that he loses over the few hours that had past, there was a silent in the air and only Yazoo's harsh breathing could be hear until Loz decided to break the silence that was between them. "Do you know what happened to him to be this beat up." He ask to Kadaj.

Feeling something inside of him that was almost about to snap he responds darkly. "**I don't know but whoever did this to him is going to die a slow painful dead when I get my hands on him.**" How there he hurt his brother like this, to cut his wings, stab his eyes, and try to burn him to dead from the inside out. That bastard was going to pay for this even if it was the last thing he do.

* * *

><p>Walking slowly under the hot rays of the sun Zack and Cloud kept a hold on each side of Fenrir with Aerith sitting on it sleeping peacefully as the kept moving forwards. You see because of the hot rays the engine became hot that cause to shut down and un able to turn on again, not having the right tools to repair Fenrir they decided to continue by walking and leave behind Fenrir seen it would become a bother put seen that Cloud stubbornly said no that that was not an option they decided to take it a long with them. Which leads them to the current situation that they were now both of them dragging Fenrir by each side and Aerith sleeping because of her tiredness to being too much under the sun.<p>

Looking over to the side where Cloud was looking like he was in real thought Zack decided that he should do something to get that head of his out of his thoughts and stop the damn boredness that was in the air. "So Cloud tell me how did you learn such battle styles with that sword of yours." Zack ask with a big grin on his face. The blonde guy look over to him for a second before he return his sight in front of him. "I used to have an interest in sword fighting when I was young so I decided to take some traning lessons and learn as many battle swords styles as I could. The next thing I knew BANG! I became like this." Responded Cloud he didn't really wanted to answer that question put he knew that if he didn't give the black-hair man an answer he wouldn't have been left alone until he got an answer.

"Wow never thought that you where does type of people." Zack said looking at Cloud up and down with his violet eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" ask an annoying Cloud.

"Don't get me wrong I'm not trying to insult you or anything but I thought that you were the kind of person who's shy and timid and was supposed to be innocent." Responded Zack only to be hit in the back of his head by and angry blonde swordsman.

"**That's it that is the last insult that I'm taking from you today bastard, either keep your mouth shut or the next time you there to insult me I'm cutting that tough of yours with my Tsurugi**.'' Threaten Cloud each word that left his mouth cause Zack to shivered at how serious Cloud sounded at the moment.

There was another moment of silence before Zack being unaffected by Cloud threat started to speak again. "So….what's your favorite color?" the black-hair guy asks as Cloud look at him as if he was crazy for asking for something so stupid as that. "Just go a long with it, it's better that walking in silence all day." Zack said while Cloud rolls his eyes at the ridiculous situation and decided to go along with it.

"Black." Cloud answer simply to Zack.

"Ok! See wasn't that hard was it. Let me think of another one….. I got it! How old are you?"

"22."

"Favorite food?"

"seafood, tuna salad, and grill chicken."

"Favorite music?"

"alternative rock, pop, and Japanese songs."

"Ok the how about this one are you human or a demon?" this question made Cloud to quickly look over to Zack to see that his cheerfulness face was gone and a serious face that Cloud never thought that Zack could make on his face. "How did you..." He was so surprise that he couldn't make himself to ask the question so Zack decided to answer it for him.

"How did I knew? That's what you want to ask right? Well you see I may look naive and look like I don't know what I'm not paying attention to my surroundings put I did knew that you were a demon much less one of the Chaos Guardians none the less the moment i saw you, I just decided to wait and see what were your truly intentions with traveling with Aerith and all **so tell me, what are you planning**." Zack ask with a deep serious voice.

Getting out of his shockness Cloud look away as he answer. "Intentions? I don't have any intentions with Aerith I'm just trying to help her get back with her friends that's all don't ask me why because I don't know why I'm even doing this and as for being a Chaos Guardian you can relax about that I already stop working for Chaos a long time ago and have no intention of doing it again." Cloud said as Zack nodded in response seen the true word that Cloud was saying but there was still something that was bugging him so he decided to ask.

"So if you're no longer are a Chaos Guardian then why do you look like you hate me so much? Is it because I'm a Cosmos Guardian?" the black-hair man ask.

"No is because you annoyed the hell out of me." Quickly responded Cloud.

"Hey now that's offensive you know."

"Serves you right for calling me innocent, shy and timid."

"But…But….." at this lack of response Cloud started to snicker from the face that Zack was making at the moment. Pointing a finger at Cloud Zack said with determination. "You'll see Cloud Strife that by the end of this week you and I will become best friends whether you like it or not." This cause Cloud to roll his eyes but smile warmly at him already seen Zack with a little bit of respect as he mutter 'Yeah when pigs fly.' Witch Zack quickly answer 'Then I would make pigs fly then.' And telling by the sound of his voice you could tell that he was deadly serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Raise your hand if you thought that you didn't see this coming cause I didn't. hah! I'm just messing Zack even though as so cheerfully and hyper he tends to get serious when the time is needed that's why Zack is one of my favorite characters in FFVll. Any way things are getting serious on next chapter lot's of thing may or would happened but I'm not going to tell you, you just have to wait for the next Chapter. ^.~<strong>

**I hope you loved it! Please Review and see you on the next Chapter of Hell's Gate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Ok guys this is what you'll been waiting for since I started the first chapter! Can't say what it is put I will only say this fina-f #king- lly. Anyway I hope you like it as much as I enjoy writing this chapter.**

**Enjoy ! =D**

* * *

><p>Several hours passed since Kadaj manage to stable Yazoo's life put still he knew that no matter how much he tried to fixed Yazoo's burns and wounds he knew that Yazoo didn't have much time to live. He felt so guilty that he couldn't do anything to save his brother's life. But before Yazoo dies Kadaj was going to make sure that the bastard who did this to his brother was going to die first. So he call Alex a friend of theirs of a long time so she could watch his brother while he and Loz went to find the person and get revenge for his little brother.<p>

Hours have pass quickly as they travel without stopping on the city's that they passed until they finally saw what they were looking for. Not so far away from them where Cloud and Zack walking as they drag Fenrir with them. He could already see the girl sleeping on the motorcycle as they drag it with them.

As much as Kadaj would have like to just go there and kill one of those bastards that did this to his brother he knew that he have to wait, even if he was mad Kadaj would never allow anger to cloud his judgment and he knew that the only thing that might work would be the element of surprise. So he and his brother would follow them in the shadows and wait for the right moment to strike and kill the both of them.

Yes, they would pay for what they done to his brother very direly.

* * *

><p>After hours of walking under the sun they have finally manage to find a small town in their path, which Cloud and Zack were very grateful already tired and dry up for being too much on the sun. Aerith didn't seems to have been too much affected as them seen that she was under a black blanket to cover her from the sun. Finally after settling down on a safe place to spent the rest of the night at Cloud said that he was going to look around and see if he could find any garage so he can find something to fix Fenrir, causing for the other two to be left with each other's companies.<p>

They stay silence as Aerith began to cook some food by the fire that Cloud make with his fire material before he left. "That smell so good what is it?" Zack ask looking closely at the thing that Aerith was making. "Well its chicken soup mix with some carrots and green beans that I manage to find on the bag." Aerith responded while she stirs it. "Wow never thought that you could cook something like that, did you learn to cook by yourself." Ask Zack wanting to get to know Aerith a little better he couldn't put quite his finger on it but every time he saw Aerith smile or laugh it shook something inside of him that he have never felt before.

"Well actually no, my mother and I used to cook a lot together when I was young. She always did enjoy spending her time cooking and making I guess I spent so much time cooking along with her that her like of cooking got rub off into me." Aerith said while she smiles a bit sadly. "So where is she now?" Zack ask put immediately regret doing that when he saw the sad look that Aerith was making. "Sorry...didn't want to bring up bad memories for yah." He said quickly feeling guilty that he was the cause for Aerith's sad face.

"It's ok I don't mind sharing it with you." She pauses for a minute to take a deep breath before she to speak again. "You see my mother die protecting me from the flames that happen years ago. She gave me these necklets so it could protect me from the flames, I didn't know what was happening back then so the only thing I could have done was stand there and wait until her dying cries died out. Next thing I know the flames suddenly desperate for no reason and I was left alone with this final gift that she gave me before she died."Aerith said as tiers were starting to run down her beautiful face. Zack quickly stand up from where he was and went to Aerith and gather her into his arms silently trying to comfort her. "Your mother was a really brave and kind person to sacrifice her life for yours. I'm sorry for the loss thought put you know that you're not alone anymore, right?" said Zack as he pull Aerith close to him, she nodded in response already feeling a bit better thanks to Zack.

They stay in that position for a few minutes before a sound of someone clapping interrupted their special moment. Zack quickly stood up and turn around to face Loz that was standing not so far from them. Putting Aerith behind him Zack was getting prepare for anything that this stranger will through at him. "Well, well ,well what a touching moment that I got to see over here. Put I'm afraid that the moment is over hand over the girl and I'll think of a way to make your dead less…. Painful as I can think of." Said Loz as he stop clapping his hands. Making sure that he didn't felt any presence from behind him Zack got ready with his big sword it look like kind of like Cloud's put not so big and thick.(ps. Is not the buster sword I know he's supposed to have it put you will see why in later chapters) Getting his sword ready Zack got himself ready to attack or defend at any moment while Aerith stood behind him praying that nothing bad will happened to Zack at this battle. Loz sigh at the pathetic attempt that Zack was trying to make getting ready to start the first attack he mutter. "Fine play with me." And launched himself at Zack who quickly block his attack with his sword and send him flying back with a tremendous force.

Getting up from the dirty floor Loz dusted the dust out of his clothes before he got ready to do another attack. Jumping into the air Loz focus his energy on his right hand and lands a blow on the floor sending a wave of rocks flying towards Zack. Put Zack send his own energy attack causing for both attacks to impact with each other and cause and explosion of brown smoke. Closing his eyes trying not to get dirt on his eyes Zack tries to used his hearing senses to locate where Loz was put didn't have to since Loz quickly launched another attack at Zack seeing the perfect opportunity to take him down. Blocking his attack once more Zack stumble back a few steps away from Loz and got ready to attack again. The both of them stood there looking at each other never showing a glint of tiredness. Suddenly a smirk appeared on Zack face. "Heh, looks like I finally found something to blow my stem off without worrying of someone getting hurt. Sorry my friend put from here on I have to take you a bit seriously." Said Zack as Loz responded 'like wise.' And start to head against each other to continue their battle.

* * *

><p>Putting another box down to its place Cloud release a tired sigh as he kept on looking for some tools to repair Fenrir. He knew that somehow he forgot something when he quickly left the garage that he was living in, he forgot his Tools damn it Cloud couldn't believe that now he notices it when he needed it the most. Even though he loved his motorcycle like it was his son but he didn't want to drag Fenrir while under the sun ever again. He felt tired sleepy and Cloud felt that even after all that sun he took he may be suffering from sunburn on a few parts of his body. <em><strong>'Damn it if I don't find something to open it up I'm afraid that I have to leave Fenrir behind just like Zack suggested…..NOO! don't give up hope let's keep looking and then I'll make a decision after that.<strong>_' Though Cloud as he kept on searching on a building that was call Auto Zone.

Finally after a few minutes of searching Cloud almost cried of joy when he found what he was looking for. **_'I can't believe how lucky I am today, even if the rest of the day was shit at least I can fix my baby now.'_** Cloud though while trying to control himself from skipping of joyment as he started to head his way back to Zack and Aerith put quickly his happiness was ruin when a ball of green energy headed towards him and made impact with the box of tools that he had on his hand causing for the box to melt into dust and lava. Looking down at his empty hand where the box of tools used to be Cloud quickly was enrage at the asshole who there to destroy his only hope in repairing his baby.

"Come out here and show your face coward." Yell Cloud anger put still trying to control his anger not willing to let anger guide him in moments of a battle. Soon after that Kadaj appear out of a black smoke and stood there as he look at the son of a bitch that almost kill his brother. "So you're the one that almost kill my little brother. Bastard! You're going to pay each an everything that you did to my brother." Yell kadaj as he attack Cloud who quickly duck and kick Kadaj in the stomach causing him to move backwards. "What are you talking about?" ask Cloud as he stood up from the floor. "Don't you remember fighting someone that looks just like me put with longer hair and has a gun as a weapon." Ask Kadaj as Cloud nodded in response now remembering who Kadaj was talking about. "Well he is my little brother and because of what you did to him I will make you suffer." Said Kadaj as he went for another attack already wanted to taste Cloud's blood between his fingertips. "What the hell are you talking about I never did that bad to your brother." Responded Cloud as he dodge another attack.

"LIESS! Don't tell me that you don't remember burning my brother from the inside out or that you stabbed his eyes and let him almost bleed to dead. "yelled Kadaj getting tired of Cloud for saying lies in front of his face. "Listen here who ever you are I can that I did knock your brother out so he wouldn't follow us put I can guarantee to you that I didn't do those things to your brother." Said Cloud dead serious as Kadaj yell** 'LIEESSS'** and started to attack Cloud nonstop Leaving him with the only option put to defend at the moment. Getting tired of Kadaj's babbling Cloud decided to transform in his natural form and block Kadaj attack with his sword as he used something that was attached to his back to knock Kadaj out that cause him to release his sword and fell into the ground.

Kadaj was about to stand up to keep on fighting but stop when he got a look at Cloud. Two black bat wings where attached to his back a long with a long tail that had a shape of a v at the end and some little horns that you could barely see because of his spiky blonde hair. "You're a demon?" ask Kadaj not believing that he didn't felt him earlier. Feeling something drop on his lap Kadaj look at the small purple bottle and quickly look up at Cloud with a questioned look. "That's a Rare Potion it can heal just about any kind of wound if you give it to the person on time. This should help your brother to heal his wound along with his eyes and all." Responded Cloud as he started to walk away from him put stop when kadaj ask feeling his anger gone when he saw the look of pain and sorrow in Cloud's eyes. "Why are you helping my brother?" He looks back at him for a second before he responded. "Because I didn't do those things to your brother in the first place." And quickly left leaving a very confuse and conflicted Kadaj behind.

After a few minutes of walking Cloud finally got to the place that Zack and Aerith were staying at when all of a sudden a large thin sword came swinging at him about to separate his head from his body but was lucky when he quickly block it before that happened. Looking back at his attacker Cloud's blue eyes widen as he meet with the green eyes of the Black wing angel that was in front of him. "This is as far as you go Guardian of Chaos." Said the silver hair goddess that was in front of Cloud. _**'Scratch that this is the worst day that I have in years**_.' Though Cloud already sensing that the battle with this man wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Sephiroth finally appears! I was so excited when I made this chapter we got to see and ZackAerith moments XD. Also we learn how Cloud really looked like on his real form.( by the way yes he is a succubus so dragi you guess it man ;D) anyway hope you guys like it. If you like to add some pairings in this story or have great ideas to make it better I'm all hears you can Pms me or just review me about it.**

**Well see you on the the next chapter of hells gate! ^.~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning; Bad grammar ,misspelling, etc**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the story plot.**

**Anyways enjoy =D**

* * *

><p>The sound of ruin buildings crashing down in destruction fill the silence of the night as the two warriors kept of fighting not even caring of the destruction that was left behind because of their battle. As their swords made contact once more cause them to fall back because of the full force that it cause when their swords made contact.<p>

Blue aqua eyes glare back into the green eyes of the one-black wing angel that stood in front of the other. The hatred of the other could be almost felt through the air as Cloud felt that the temperature of the atmosphere suddenly drop when does green eyes kept on staring at him with so much hatred and venom. Cloud didn't have any idea of what have he done to this man that was so horrible in other to stare him like that. But nothing came into his mind since this was the first time he met this person, so he have no clue on the reason why.

Shifting his legs to position them on a better battle position quickly cause in to twitch in pain as he quickly brought his left arm to cover the stab wound he receive from earlier in the battle. He knew that the wound wasn't fatal or anything, put the fact that he hasn't eat or drink water in weeks was putting a lot of stress on his body as it try to quickly heal down the stab wound and lest not forget that fighting at the moment wasn't helping his wound heal either._** 'Think of it this way Cloud it could have been worse than this.'**_ Cloud though to himself as he slowly starts to take in and out breathes in order to ignore the pain, not that he wasn't used to feeling it anyway.

"So this is all you got to show of yourself Warrior of Chaos?" the voice of the silver-hair angel brought Cloud out of his thoughts and look at the man who only had a disappointed look on his face. "What a let down. I was hopping that you would at least give me a more challenge before I decided to end your miserable life." the silver man said disapoiment obviously could be heard in his voice. Cloud glare at him for being reminded that he was or used to be one of the Warriors of Chaos in the past. "What have I ever to do you for you to decided to end my life?" he yell at the man as he kept on glaring at the person that was in front of him.

"The fact that your breathing is enough reason for me to decided to kill you, even if you haven't done anything to me or anyone else." He pause as he raise his sword to attack and continue on speaking. "Only for the fact that you're a Warrior of Chaos gives me enough reason to kill you in the most colder way possible." as he finish speaking he launch to attack Cloud who block his sword in defense and kept on defending himself as the silver-hair man wasn't giving him any option put to keep on defending himself.

The battle didn't continue more than a few more minutes and Cloud to fall down on the floor not having the enough energy to continue on fighting in such quick speed. A sharp sensation of a metal being pierce through his abdomen cause Cloud to gasp in pain as he look up into the man who was glaring down at him as he slowly twisted his blade side to side to make it more painful for Cloud. "and this is how you shall fall demon. Just like all of does innocents people you must have kill in the past." the silver-hair man said as he took out his sword from Cloud and started to wipe the blood from it with a blanket that he took out from his pocket.

Closing his eyes Cloud slowly tries to gasp for air as blood quickly rushes up into his mouth. _**'Must have stab me on a fatal spot.**_' he thought as he felt his head becoming dizzier with all the blood that he was quickly losing.** 'I guess this it huh?'** he choked on a laugh on that one. Cloud tried to move his arms put found that he could not moved them because of the lack of energy. **_'I can't…die….not now.'_** he was starting to feel more colder than the minute and couldn't help put to tried to gasp for air as his chest felt even heavier by the minute._** 'I can't…. die now….. I still got to….. protect the…'**_ he wasn't able to finish that thought as his mind went black and his body had stop breathing.

* * *

><p>Feeling that his body was floating in the air Cloud tried to open his eyes to see where he was only to see that he was surrounded by darkness.<strong><em> 'Where he heck am I? am I dead<em>**' thought the blonde-man as he look around him and remember about what happen to him._** 'I guess I** **am**_.' he thought as a vision that appear to be from his past that pop out within the darkness.

**_Cloud's vision_**.

_Sitting on the dirty dirt Cloud look up at the dark red clouds that cover any sight of the blue sky. Cloud look up to the clouds with a thoughtful expression on his face as if trying to find an answer to the questions he had not that they would get answer anyway put still it can't hurt to at least try right?_

_The sound of footsteps made Cloud to look away from the red clouds to look over to see that it was his mentor Vincent Valentine. "Staring at the clouds again I see." Vincent said in amusement as he now stood beside Cloud. "What can I say force of habit." he said as he stood up from the ground. "Anyway why are you here? Last time I check you were suppose to be busy doing the mission Chaos gave you yesterday." Cloud said as he look at Vincent with a questioning face. Red eyes stare at him silently as he responded. "I already finish it before coming here to see you…. You see there's something about the mission I did I thought you should know." Cloud look at him confuse not understanding what he was saying put kept on silence as his mentor kept on speaking. "Chaos is about to open the gate to-" before he could finish his sentence a large crack sound roar up in the air as the two of them look over to the direction where the sound came from to only see that the sky has split into two._

_It was quite shocking sight for Cloud put_ _what shock him the most was that in the middle you could see the living world slowly being buried into flames a long with a lot of innocence life's. "No…"Cloud whisper with pain and quickly turn around and ran as fast as he could already understanding of what his mentor was trying to tell him. Running as fast as he could Cloud headed towards the big castle where his master 'CHAOS' was at. Knocking everyone or door that stood on his way Cloud enter to the thrown room where he was met face to face with Chaos._

_'**Who dares enter into my castle without my permission?**" he ask as he eye carefully at Cloud. "My name is of no matter right now. Of what really matters is that you got to stop what you're doing right now." This words cause Chaos to look more anger as he answer.** "And why should I do that my boy? I who deserves to rule all things or worlds."** he said an he glare down at Cloud daring him to answer that question. "Because people don't deserve to die because of your own selfishness of wanting to have power! What your doing is breaking the balance of each world and putting us all into a grave danger." Cloud said put tried to keep his voice as low as he could even though he was really pissed off at the moment._

_"**I DON'T CARE OF ALL YOU PIECE OF SHIT THINK**." Chaos roar at him. " **No matter what you say or do nothing would change my mind.**" as he said that he took out a red sphere and holding into the air. **"Now with this stone I shall open the door from hell and make a new hell into the human world. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Cloud look down on the floor in frustration but quickly calm himself down before he manages to be blinded by his anger. " I guess I have no choice." Cloud whisper to himself as he transform into his demon form and flies quickly towards Chaos and manages to catch him_ _off guard to take the red stone from his hand._

_Ignoring Chaos yells for him to stop he quickly flies up to the hole that was on the sky. Not looking behind him Cloud enters inside the sky and turns around to hold the red sphere up. 'for as long as I live I shall protect this stone and make sure that this door shall not be open again.' he thought as the red sphere started to glow and the doors from hell began to closed._

**_End of Cloud's mission_**

Staring at the darkness sadly as he remember about the promise he made to himself. _**'I guess I fail in the end seen as I am already dead.'**_ he thought as he closed his eyes to block the pain of guilt in his gut. One tear ran down from Cloud's eye as he thought.**_ 'I just wanted to see them happy and live the life that I fail to live when I used to be like them."_** as he thought that Cloud could feel his mind being drift away in the darkness seeing as he was already dead he didn't resist as he left his thoughts drift away a long with his sorrow.

* * *

><p>"Cl…."<p>

"….ud"

"Cloud wake up please don't die."

Aerith? What was Aerith doing here wasn't he suppose to be dead or did she somehow die to? Cloud shiver at that thought of the brunette on the floor with dead green eyes. The picture was quickly shaken away when Aerith began to speak once more.

"Please just open your eyes Cloud I know you can." at the sound of pleaded command Cloud open his eyes put quickly shuts them back when all he could manage to see was brightness.

"**CLOUD YOUR OK!**" exclaim Aerith as she wrapped her arms around Cloud and started to cry of happiness seen as the blonde-man was awake from his slumber. Not opening his eyes just yet Cloud awkwardly put his own hands around her in some comfort way as he thought._** 'I must be one lucky son of a bitch if I am still a live.**_' he said to himself sarcastically put at the same time relive that at least he can keep the promise he made to himself years ago.

Not so far from the both of them stood Zack a long with a mysterious man on his side. They stood there waiting until the blonde-man was a bit more awake before they started to get what they have in plan under way. Zack looked sadly at Cloud and thought. '**_ I just hope that he would be ok with it.'_**

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Ok I'll end it here for now I hope you guys like it so far. I try to make this chapter as long as I could to make up all that time that I took to update this story put hopefully I'll start to update more faster since I got my inspiration back and all.<strong>

**Well anyway hope you guys look forward the next chapter of Hell's Gate**

**Review? =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Bad Grammar, Misspelling, ect. not beta**

**Sorry for the late update guys, I've been very busy this past few years and all. Put finally here it is the next chapter to Hell's gate hope you guys like it =D**

**I don't owned ff7**

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of Aerith crying over his shoulder and making sure that his wounds were ok. She finally step away from him when she notice that Cloud was looking into the direction where Zack and the strange man where standing. "I'll be outside and let you guys talk things through." Aerith said as she got the feeling that things were going to turn ugly after Zack and his friend finish their talk with the blonde.<p>

"How you feeling spiky?" asked Zack as he came over to the blonde and took a sit next to him.

"I'm feeling fine, just have a little headache put I think I'll live." Said Cloud as he did not stop staring at the strange guy that was in the room with them. Zack looking between the two and got the point of the silence question the blonde have in his eyes. "Cloud I will like you to meet Angeal Hewley my mentor and also the one that found you hurt, Angeal this is Cloud Strife I don't know much about him put you can trust me when I said that he's good on the inside even if his a demon." As Zack introduce them Cloud said a 'nice to meet you' as Angeal said the same back.

"I must apologies for my friend's actions, as you must have seen…he has a real bad temper when it comes to deal with your kind." Started speaking Angeal as he walk closer to the blonde. "Zack here as told me that you're not like the other demons we have face in the past, is this True?" He asked Cloud as the blonde continue looking between Zack and this Angeal person for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Whatever you may think of me doesn't matter to me, Put what I can guarantee you is that I am nothing like does bastards you call demons." Said Cloud with anger. He really hated when people compare him to those creatures. It's not like he choose to become a demon on his free will! Heck even he did not remember quite well what he done wrong in his past live that was so wrong for him to go to hell. But that was another story, The point now was that he didn't like it when people stated who he was and that was it.

"See I told you didn't i?" the voice of Zack brought Cloud of his thoughts as Angeal nodded to Zack's question. "It may seem like it. Put just to be sure that your not lying we would like to take you to our headmaster and see what she says about it. "answer Angeal.

"Hold on a second." Interrupted Cloud with his hands up. "What makes you think that after almost been killed by one of you like no offence is totally nuts. That I'm going to simply forget all about it and go with you guys like nothing ever happen." Said Cloud lived with anger.

"Because if you ever want to see your weapons and motorbike again I suggest you do as you're told." responded Angeal with a voice that said you do not have a choice in this matter. Cloud fisted his hands in anger, Not only did this man insulted him for been a demon put now he expects him to follow his orders like he was one of them? **'YEAH RIGHT LIKE I WOULD EVER LIKE TO BECOME ONE OF THEM.'** Scream Cloud in his mind cursing every word that there is before he calm down.** 'But I guess I have no choice but to do as he says if I want to have my weapons back.'** The blonde told himself as he took a calm deep breath as he responded. "Fine I'll do as you say put don't expect me to respect you or that silver head maniac that you have as a friend." Said Cloud as Zack tried to hold his laughter because of the nickname Cloud gave to Sephiroth. "That is all we ask of you." Said Angeal as he gave Zack a disapproving looking for laughing and continue talking. "You have 20 minutes to get dress and ready to go, by that time we shall keep on going so I suggest you start getting ready then." Said Angeal as he started to leave the room along with Zack who just gave a sorry smile and wave him goodbye and close the door behind him Leaving Cloud alone with his thoughts.

The blonde sighs in defeat and gets up from the old bed as he thinks. **'How do I manage to get myself into this type of situations again?'** as he starts to get ready.

20 minutes later.

Walking outside the small hospital building that he was staying at Cloud looks at his surroundings and notice that everyone was all set and ready to go. Yes even the silver headed maniac was standing there a long with the others. The blonde still keep looking around for something in particular put he could not see it anywhere. " Where's Fenrir?" ask Cloud out loud as he walk closer to Angeal. "We sent it over the camp we are staying at with one of my friends since we won't be needing in to head back." Responded Angeal a single white wing came out of his back.

"What do you mean we won't be needing it to head back? How else are we going to travel?" ask the blonde as he started to feeling that he already knew the answer. But that he wasn't going to like it.

"We are going to travel by air seen is the fastest way to head back to the camp." Said Sephiroth as he came closer to Cloud with a look of pure disgust. "Unless that is you're afraid of heights." Mock the silver hair angel. Cloud gave him a nasty look back as he didn't like the way Sephirotht was talking to him. He was about to say something back put decided that he wasn't worth it and turn his back to the silver hair man as he transforms into his demon form and took off the ground while flipping the bird to Sephiroth as if saying, **'Fuck you asshole.'** And started to fly away. Seen this Sephiroth got lived with anger and took out his own wing and started to follow the blonde a long with Angeal who was carrying Aerith and Zack who look worried for Cloud as it appear that things between the blonde and Sephiroth where turning bad into worse. 'I just hope they don't start killing each other before we get into the camp.' Thought Zack as he started to follow the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside a dark room screams of terror could be heard as a red head demon continue to stab his victim a lot earning him the sweet sound of pain that he love so much. Put his fun was soon ruin as somebody enter the room and started to speak to him. "Reno you have a new mission from the Master Chaos that you are to leave as soon as possible tomorrow." Spoke a bald man with dark glasses as he stared at the bloody red head with any emotions on his face. At hearing this the red headed turn around with a big evil smirk in his face and ask. "And what could be so urgent to sent me on a mission so fast my friend?" The bald man didn't even flinch at such stare since he was used to the crazy red maniac and responded. "We finally located Strife current location, you are to go retrieve him put Master Chaos wants him alive, although he didn't say that you couldn't hurt him or anything." The bald man said as he gave a little smirk as he said the last part. Laughing evilly Reno smirks as he rub his hands together.<p>

"Finally! We can settle our score once and for all Cloud. Soon I'll get my revenge on you."

Roars of Reno's laughters could be heard coming from the dark room as the red headed just kept on laughing. **'Soon I'll have what's rightfully mine.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand scene! Sorry for the short chapter guys I'll try to update as soon as possible if I can =D<strong>

**Hope you enjoy it see you on the next chapter of Hell's gate!**


End file.
